


Glitter Blue

by eerian_sadow



Series: ProwlxJazz Anniversary Challenge 2019 [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: prowlxjazz, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, prowlxjazz Anniversary Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 13:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Prowl wants to look nice for his date with Jazz. Jazz wants to look nice for his date with Prowl. Since neither of them have it quite together, it's a good thing they have help.





	Glitter Blue

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2019 anniversary challenge at the ProwlxJazz community on Dreamwidth. Fills the prompt "mirrors"

Prowl frowned as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was clean and polished, with scratches filled and chipped top coat repaired and resealed. He looked neat and tidy, good enough for an inspection or official even. There was no reason for him to be unhappy with his appearance, but he was.

And he couldn't pin down why.

"Matte coat is all the rage right now," his brother said, trying to be helpful. "Or that metallic sheen the heir to the Starfire fortune was wearing last cycle."

"Smokescreen, please. I cannot afford anything like Lady Crossfire was wearing and matte coat is against the regulations."

"Then the only other advice I have is to just go, already. He knew you were an Enforcer when he said yes.”

Prowl turned and frowned directly at Smokescreen, as he realized what was wrong. “I don’t want to make things uncomfortable for him. You know the reputation that Enforcers have on the streets.”

“Okay, so what about something temporary, then? I’ve still got some of that costume paint left from when I was working that show in Crystal City.” Smokescreen gave him a critical look. “Not enough for any _big_ changes, but we could probably switch your black to navy long enough for your date.”

“That…” Prowl turned back to the mirror thoughtfully. “That might work.”

“All right. You stay here and I’ll go get the paint.”

Prowl nodded, and Smokescreen stepped out of the room.

Jazz glanced at his reflection in the windows of Whirl’s pawn shop as he dashed past. He was later than he wanted to be, though it wasn’t actually the fifth joor yet, and he hadn’t had time to stop back at the apartment for a wash after leaving the recording studio. He looked all right, decent enough to bring in a lot of shanix if he were busking on the corner today, but he wasn’t sure he looked ready to go out in public with an Enforcer. There were smudges and a few scratches in his finish, and that wasn’t nearly up to the rigorous standards of the Praxian Guard.

“You look fine! If he can’t handle a few scratches, he ain’t worth your time.” Whirl scowled at him from the door. 

Jazz shook his head. “Ain’t just that. I don’t want anyone seeing him with some scruffy musician and ruining his reputation. I knew a bot in Iacon who was friends with a pleasure bot and they drove him out of the guard when word got out.”

“Buncha prudes in Iacon.” Whirl’s optic narrowed. “You’re better than any of ‘em, if that’s how they’d treat one of their own. But if you’ve got a klik, me an’ Junior can help you polish up real quick.”

“You’re a lifesaver, mech.” The musician flashed the other mech a bright smile. “Thanks. I’ll come play in front of the store for you tomorrow.”

“Deal.” The taller mech stepped out of the doorway so that Jazz could step into the shop. 

“Hey, sorry I’m late!” Jazz slid to a stop next to Prowl with a rueful grin. “Junior thought I needed to be sparkly.”

Prowl looked the other mech over and smiled when he saw that Jazz was, indeed, sparkly. Whatever polish had been used on his white paint glittered in the sunlight. “It is something of a unique look.”

“It’s not too much, is it? It’s too much, isn’t it? I should have stopped her.” The musician looked down at the sidewalk, obviously embarrassed. “I like the blue, by the way. It’s nice. But you didn’t have to do that for me.”

“It is not too much.” Prowl waited until Jazz looked back up, then smiled. “In fact, I think it’s charming. But I must ask, who is Junior?”

“Remember the little blue femme with the orange highlights?”

Prowl nodded, without even having to think about the youngling in question. She had been quite memorable. “Yes, the little one who threatened to stomp my spark casing in if I made you cry.”

“That’s the one. She and her guardian are both closet romantics.” Jazz’s embarassment obviously hadn’t completely eased, but he grinned at the Enforcer anyway. “She’ll be over the moons when I tell her you got a repaint for our date.”

“It’s temporary, I assure you. Blue is not my color.”

“Nah, it’s nice, like I said. You probably can’t wear it all the time anyway, though.”

“No, it is against the regulations. Unless I become an officer or a member of the Elite Guard. But even in my youth, I was not particularly fond of bright colors.”

“Well, maybe it’ll grow on you.” Jazz extended an arm toward the Enforcer. “Now, I believe you said something about cakes and coolant? I know just the spot, if you don’t mind me taking the lead.”

“I don’t mind at all.” Prowl reached out slowly, and looped his arm around Jazz’s elbow. Jazz grinned again and turned them toward the street.


End file.
